The Promise
by Vampirelover18
Summary: This is my first story so please REVIEW !An old friend of damon's is in mystic falls, and in trouble. Will they be more than friends or will their secerts tear them apart? damon /oc
1. intro

The promise  
intro  
I had to get out of here! After everything that happened! I just can't stay  
after Brooke's death, and with mum and dad gone there was nobody left for me  
here.

Something is happening here, all those deaths. I don't know why but I think I  
have something to do with it! And I think he knows what is happening to me!  
Besides I don't feel safe as long as Ryan's here, he makes me feel uneasy and  
tense. I know he is planning something to hurt me!

I glanced around, trying to remember every detail of this old town, the one I  
had called home for so long. I would defiantly miss it but I knew that it  
wasn't home anymore.  
I have go to Mystic falls. I have to find Damon Salvatore! It's my only hope  
of survival!


	2. chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not the vampire dairies or it's characters I only own Alex  
thanks to all those who reviewed it really made my day. Hope this chapter is  
better and that you enjoy it!  
Chapter 2 the memories

DPOV:

Today should have been her birthday! She would've turned 22 this year.

Jan 2o 2007  
"God! Pure blood was hard to find these days! And all I have is this damn  
alcohol and drugs, but I guess they will have to do!" I sighed as I slowly  
lifted myself up from the ground, I was getting to old for this! After I  
finished feeding I was going to the home and rest my poor, old body but then,  
I saw her! She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, more beautiful  
than Katherine. She had long, brown hair and she was really pale! But the  
thing that stood out the most were her eyes! Those hazel eyes! I thought I  
could look on forever, never able to take my glance away!  
I walked up to her, I had to speak to her!  
''Hi, I'm Damon." I said as I flashed my most charming smile, trying to  
impress her.

'Brooke'' she said sweetly

God, her blood smelled so sweet but no! I won't, at least not yet! I had to  
go, before I lost control! I had to hunt again! Otherwise I knew I would hurt  
her.

"Nice meeting you.'' I said as I was leaving.

"Will I see you again?'' she asked. Her voice send a rush through my whole  
body.

I glared back. "If that's what you want !'I smirked, then went to hunt.

I would defiantly see her again  
End of flashback

I sighed and fell asleep smiling, which is something that hasn't happened in  
a very long time.

APOV:

The school here doesn't seem that different from my old. I wandered around,  
taking in all the details. I didn't want to be lost at my new school.  
"Oh my god I am so sorry!" I looked down to see a brunette picking up her  
books. 'Oh god! I ran into someone already!  
"I'm Elena and this is Bonnie. You must be new here? '' she said, as she got  
back up from the ground.  
"Yeah! My name Alex." I said, shaking her hand.  
''So do you like it here?" Asked the girl that I presumed to be Bonnie.  
''Yeah it's pretty similar to my home in California.'' I said, trying to be  
friendly.  
''So you moved from California?''  
I nodded. ''Yeah, I did. I am actually here cause I need to find someone.''

''Really? Who? We might be able to help. This town is pretty small and  
everybody knows everybody here.'' said Elena sweetly.  
''I'm pretty sure he hasn't been here long, he's name is Damon Salvatore?" I  
asked, hopefully.  
As soon as I asked I saw that their face's got all dark and angry.  
'So they do know him.' I laughed to myself.

Ps: sorry if this chapter is a bit boring I promise next chapter will have  
more action tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks to all those who reviewed it really made me want to write more and it  
helped me.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter and that it's better than the last :)

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters I only own Alex and her  
family  
Chapter 3 long time no see

EPOV

I glance at Bonnie nervously, why would this girl be asking for Damon? I was  
so sure he brainwashed her, like he did to Caroline. I knew I couldn't tell  
her where Damon was. I looked at Bonnie who seemed to have read my mind, we  
would have to lie but before we had the chance the bell rang. I silently sent  
a thank you to the lord for his good timing.  
"Well Alex, we have to go but it was very nice meeting you." We hurried off  
to class before she got the chance to say anything.  
I got my cell phone out and called Stephan. "We have a problem! " I said,  
before he got the chance to say even hello.

SPOV

Elena told me everything. I automatically started to wonder who this girl was  
and how she know my brother. And if Elena is right, and she is another victim  
of his than I am going to have to stop this for good! I started running home,  
I could smell my brother from miles away .  
"Stephan you are still here? I thought you would be on the next town playing  
saint!'' He smirked.  
"What are you still doing here Damon?" I had no time for his games.  
"Me?" He asked, trying to fake his innocence.  
I lost control! I ran up to him and pinned him to the wall. "I won't let  
you do this again Damon!''  
But before I could say anymore, Damon pushed me to the other side of the  
room. "First of all, don't touch me! Second, what are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about Alex!" I growled.  
"Who?" he asked, confusion written on his face.  
"Alex Sawyer!" I said. "Brunette , hazel eyes , really pale! She is about 16  
and seems to want to know where you are! Did you compel her like you did to  
Caroline?'' I asked impatiently.  
"I don't know what your talking about!" Said Damon. Then before I knew it  
he had left the house.  
My brother never acted this way before! Something about this was not making  
any sense. Whoever she is, whatever Damon's hiding, I will find out.

DPOV

She is here, She is in Mystic Halls. And if Alex is here then that means she  
is in trouble! And I swore to Brooke I would always protect her, no matter  
what happens! And I always keep my promises. Even though I hadn't really  
promised Brooke I would keep Alex safe, I still felt the need that I had to.  
I don't know why but I feel like I had to protect her.  
I can't let Stephan know about her, cause if he knows about Alex he will  
know about Brooke! And I don't think either myself or Stephan could handle  
that right now.  
I wonder why she's here? If she knows what she can do? If she knows about  
Brooke's past? Before I had the chance to think any further, I was interrupted  
by a scream. I knew that scream! That was Alex! She was in trouble! I  
immediately started running towards it.

APOV

I was in a forest, all alone! My night gown was covered in blood! Blood was  
everywhere!  
"No matter where you run, I always find baby!" Said a dark figure.  
"No! You can't be here!'' I screamed. I started running but found him  
still in front of coming closer

I awoke from my nightmare to find someone shaking me gently. I pushed them so  
hard, that they hit the opposite bedroom wall.

"Wow! You got strong!" I realized it was Damon. I ran over to him and helped  
him up.  
"I am so sorry!" I said softly, as tears started to run down my face.  
He hugged me and I clung to him, afraid he would disappear any second.  
He lifted my head "What's wrong?'' He asked gently.  
"I had a nightmare and I …I ….'' I started sobbing and he hugged me  
again and let me cry .  
I felt safe for the first since Brooke died.

I hope this chapter is better than the last, please review, it helps me to  
know if you like it and what I should improve


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks to everybody who reviewed it really means a lot to me and motivates me  
to write  
Disclaimer- I don't own the vampire dairies I only own Alex and Brooke and  
their family.  
A huge thanks to i-love-bradley , random and Moon Dragon94 for reviewing on  
all chapters!

APOV

I woke up in Damon's arms. He looked at me and smiled "How did you sleep?"  
"Really well, better than I've slept in a long time." I answered  
truthfully.  
"You are starting to looking a lot like her." He said.  
"Well, Brooke was my sister." I whispered, trying to keep the tears from  
falling. "I'm sorry I had to come here. It's just I had nowhere else to  
go! And I thought of you and you're the only person I have left. But if you  
want me to go ….'' I felt his hands on my cheeks, wiping the tears that  
had some how escaped.  
"Alex I'm always here for you and I will always protect you no matter what.  
I promised and I always keep my promises." He said softly before hugging me.  
I stayed in his arms for a couple of minutes, then I pulled away "Damon I  
have to get to school and you have to hunt." I said sadly. I still didn't  
tell him why I was here and I really wanted to spend more time with him. "Can  
you meet me after school?'' I asked hopefully.  
"Sure I 'll meet you at the mansion tonight. Stephan is going to be out  
with Elena, so he will not be there. Hey Alex, I know you asked Elena and  
Bonnie about me but Stephan doesn't know about Brooke and I really don't  
want him to know...."  
I cut him off. "Don't worry about him, I'll tell him that were old  
friends and I won't go into details.'' I assured. I gave him a quick  
kiss and left.

Once I was at school I was greeted by Bonnie and Elena who introduced me to  
their friend Caroline.  
"Hey Alex." said Elena and Bonnie, greeting me at once.  
"Hey. Bonnie and Elena, right?" I said shaking their hands.  
"Yeah. Alex this Caroline" Said Elena pointing at the blond next to them.  
"Hi it's nice to meet you. You look like you could be a cheerleader! You  
should come to tryouts, we have an empty spot since Elena left." Said  
Caroline before I even had a chance to say hello. And then she left just as  
quick as she had spoken.  
"Sorry about that." Elena said."You will get used to it." She gave me a  
reassuring smile.  
"Don't worry about it." I said. They still didn't mention anything about  
the day before! I was hoping maybe they had forgotten!  
"About what you asked last time." Said Elena. I had hoped to early.  
"Look guys, I have to go. I have history and I have to make a good  
impression. So see guys later." I rushed away. I wasn't looking forward to  
lying to them, they seemed nice. But I knew that they would tell Stephan.  
The school day ended and I managed to avoid bonnie and Elena. Until the end  
of the day.  
"Hey Alex, wait up." I heard someone calling me and turned around to find  
Elena, Bonnie and a guy who I assumed was Stephan.  
"Hey guys. What's up?" I said, trying sound as normal as possible.  
"Alex I want you to meet someone. This is Stephan Salvatore and his my  
boyfriend." Elena stared up at him, her eyes full of lust and love.  
He smiled back at her, then moved his glance to me. "It's very nice to meet  
you."  
"So 're Damon's brother?" I asked.  
He sighed "Yeah and if you don't mind me asking how do you know my  
brother?"  
This time I let out a sigh. "He and I met when I was in California. He knew  
my sister and he and I became friends" Well at least that's not a complete  
lie.  
"So why are you here now?" bonnie asked curiously.  
"I wanted to tell him something."  
'Great work Alex! Now that's not gonna make them ask questions!' I thought  
sarcastically.  
"Well I have to go. It was nice to meet you Stephan."  
I run home I had to tell Damon soon and maybe he could help me but first I  
was going to take a long shower and relax for a bit.  
Later that night I went to the mansion. It was huge and the garden was filled  
with amazing flowers. I knocked and before I could blink Damon let me in.  
The furniture was a little old fashioned but everything was so well chosen,  
this was the most beautiful house I have ever seen.  
"So, how was school?" Damon smirked at me.  
"Fine. Everybody was really nice. And I met your brother. I told him that we  
know each other because of my sister."  
"Okay good. So what is it you wanna tell me?" he asked charmingly.  
I took a deep breath, how was I going to tell him? I didn't want him to  
think I was crazy! Would he hate me! He couldn't hate me! He had killed a lot  
of people too. But before I could stop myself and think about how to put it,  
I blurted it out. "Damon I think I'm killing people!"

sorry for taking so long to update I don't think I can update before the  
new year cause I have exams and stuff but to I'll try to update as soon as I  
can a please review cause the more you review the faster I'll write


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey everybody happy new year and a huge thanks to those who reviewed they made so happy **_

_**I don't VD or it's characters**_

_**Damon's pov**_

_This is really happing to her I can't believe it I remember when it happened to __Brooke _

_Flashback_

_She looked at me with tears in her beautiful eyes __**'' **__all these people I killed them didn't I ''_

_Yeah you did '' I said softly '' but it wasn't ur fault Brooke you had no control over it''_

_Damon all these people are dead because of me I took their life how could it not be my fault '' she was sobbing now _

_It broke my heart '' Brooke tell me how I can help you please I'll do anything '' I pleaded _

_Stop me tonight lock me up do anything just stop me '' she begged _

_Brooke .... I can't _

_Please Damon she asked beginning to cry again_

_Okay I lock you up I won't hurt you but I'll stop you and I hugged her and we stayed for more than an hour like that _

_End of flashback_

_I can't tell her that it would devastate her '' what do you mean Alex '' I asked _

_I know it sounds kind of crazy but I think I am killing them I feel it inside and I'' she was rambling _

_Alex do you actually see yourself kill the person? I asked knowing the answer was no _

_No but '' no buts I interrupted '' Alex if you don't see yourself killing or have any proof that could indecat you kill people then you have nothing to worry about'' I lied_

_Yeah I guess your right it was just this feeling I have '' she said _

_It's okay go back to the hotel and get some sleep '' I said while hugging her_

_I won't let her get through what her sister has went through _

_Alex pov _

_I guess he's right I mean I have got no proof that I hurt these people it's just feeling won't go away _

_Well I really hope he's right I 'm so tired I'm gonna take a quick shower and get to bed hopefully I dream of him _

_Dream _

_**Alex Alex '' I heard a voice '' you can't run from me '**_

_**No he can't be here he can't find me ,**_

_**he was coming closer and closer ho me '' come al didn't you miss me ''**_

_**stay away from'' I screamed '' come on al this is how you treat the man you love ''he smirked**_

_I woke up screaming and claming myself he can't find I can't be scared anymore _

_I put my cloths on got my bag and went to school_

_At school_

_Hey Alex .. I heard someone calling me I looked back and found it was Stephan _

_Hey Stephan '' I said trying to sound cheerful_

_Hey do mind if we talk '' he asked '' yeah sure '' I said confused _

_Look I know think Damon is a good guy but he hurt so many people and you look like a really nice and sweet girl and I don't want you to fall for he's charm'' he said truthfully_

_Look I know Damon has done some horrible things and hurt more people than I can imagne but I trust him with my life he wouldn't hurt me so you don't have too worry I said smiling look Stephan '' I have history and I think I might have a exam so I'll see you around '' I left as fast as I can _

_Stephan's pov _

_She looks like she really trusts him who is she I have to talk to Damon _

_Damon I yelled as soon as I got home _

_What he said impatiently _

_Who is she I asked_

_Who ? _

_Alex '' I saw his face change from humor to serious why do you ask '' he said if you're going to hurt her I will kill you ''_

_I was surprised was he actually defending this girl '' why does she know you and how come she trusts you so much ''_

_Her sister and I were old friends okay '' he said _

_Where is her sister I asked curiously?_

_She's dead'' he said sadness in his eyes and he left _

_This girl was obviously important to him something is not right here and I'm going to figure it out _

_Thanks so much for all your reviews sorry for the long wait for the update but I had exams at school and I try to update soon _

_Please review and tell me do you like it should I improve anything please review!! _


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone, **

**Sorry for the lateness but I just got my laptop back. A want to give a huge thanks to my beta reader i-love-bradley for making this story worth reading. **

**Disclaimer- I only own Alex and her family. **

"Hey baby!" She sounded like an angel.

"Brooke?" I whispered. "Is that you?"

"Of course it is me! Didn't you miss me?" She giggled.

I pulled her closer. I held her as tight as I could, enjoying every moment of her soft skin against mine. Her deep blue eyes stared into me. I could see the pain that they held. "I miss you." I whispered into her ear.

She giggled again. "I miss you too!" She sighed. "You have no idea how much! I wanted to spend forever with you."

"But instead you died!" I said bitterly. I instantly regretted it the moment I said it. I could see the pain spread across her face. "Brooke I...."

She stopped me. "No you are right. But trust me if I had any choice I wouldn't have."

"I should have protected you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Before I could even blink she was by my side. "It's not your fault. I am glad you weren't there! They would have killed you too." She said trying to comfort me.

"I will protect her Brooke. I promise." I pulled her into a hug.

"I have no doubt you will my love." She kissed me passionately before disappearing.

I awoke from my dream, sweat pouring from my brow. I tried to gather my thoughts but I didn't have the time to. Stefan was already yelling my name.

"WHAT!" I yelled back. I wasn't in the mood for this right now.

He appeared in front of me.

"WHAT!"

He pushed me against the wall. I pushed him back causing him to hit the other wall.

"What the hell is your issue?" I yelled.

"YOU, WHAT ELSE?" He snapped. "You are killing again!"

"What?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb! It really doesn't suit you!" He grabbed the remote to my tv and turned it on.

"Another killing has yet again plagued the town of Mystic Falls. Young girl Amanda Phillips was found brutally killed today. The young girl's neck was found torn apart police believe it was another animal attack but residents of the area aren't so sure.

He turned the tv off.

"Well?"

"Well what? I didn't kill her! I don't kill like that! I don't know anyone....." I stopped. I had seen that type of killing before! Alex had done it!

"Damon?"

The doorbell rang, I was saved! But my victory was short lived. Alex came storming up the stairs, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Alex what's wrong?" I asked. She collapsed in my arms.

"I did it! I did it!" She sobbed. "I didn't mean to!"

Stefan looked at me, confusion written all over his face. "Did what?" He asked.

"I killed her!" Before I could say anything she continued. "I dreamt it Damon and it was so real. Her blood was so real, her scream....But then it was on the news! It was her!" She was frantic and her speech was fast. "Damon my dream was real wasn't it?"

I decided it was best to tell her the truth. "Yeah Alex you did. It was real!"

**Hey so, so sorry for the long wait. My laptop wasn't working and when it did I had exams. I promise my next update will be much sooner. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone. Here is the next chapter. I tried to post it as soon as possible. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and of course to my beta reader i-love-bradley, you rock!**

I looked at Damon. He couldn't be serious, this couldn't be happening. It had to be a nightmare. He said that I had killed that girl and I couldn't have!

"What?" I managed to mumble. It was the only word I could manage to say right now.

He looked at me, sadness in his eyes. "Alex you killed her. Alex you are...." he stumbled with his words, unsure of what to say next. "Alex you are a werewolf. You kill people at night without knowing it. It's part of who you are. You have no way of controlling it. You are extremely strong and fast." He said.

I couldn't control my tears. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. A werewolf!!! I had always thought they were not real, but as Brooke had said to me 'Believe in the impossible.' Brooke?

"What about Brooke?" I asked. "Was she one too?" I saw the pain in his eyes as I mentioned my sister. It hurt me to see Damon in that much pain.

"Brooke was a werewolf too. Like you, she hurt a lot of people. Your mother was one too. It's genetic! Your father left when he found out! Brooke wanted to tell you, but you were just fourteen and you guys had just lost your mother. She wanted to protect you." He said.

"Brooke...was one...too!" I stuttered. "But, but when I told you what was happening to me you just told me that I was imagining things. But it wasn't! Something was happening to me! Something is happening to me!! You lied to both me and Brooke!!!" I shouted.

"Alex...please..." He pleaded, his eyes were teary.

But I didn't care! I had to get out of there! I just couldn't stand to look at his face! He had lied to me!  
I grabbed my jacket off the rack and raced out the door. He started to follow me. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted at him, he stopped and just watched as I walked down the street.

I didn't know where I was going, but I couldn't stop. I knew I looked like a mess, tears pouring off my face and my hair a mess. But at that point I didn't care, I just kept walking.

I was so mad! People, who had promised me that they would never lie to me and protect me, had just hurt me more than I thought possible.

And the fact that I am a cold blooded killer, that couldn't control myself, just kept playing over and over in my head like a broken record.

I was crying so hard I didn't notice Bonnie and Elena getting closer.

"Alex is that you?" Asked Bonnie. "Are you okay?"

'Oh my whole life is a lie! And I apparently kill people without knowing it! Yep I am fine!' I said to myself but I knew I couldn't say that to them. "Yep I am fine." I smiled.

"Okay." She wasn't completely convinced but she let it drop. "You want to come to the grill with me and Elena?" She offered.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." I said quickly.

"Nah you're not!" Said Elena. "We would love to get to know you better."

'No you wouldn't!' I thought. I smiled. "Okay cool." It would help get everything of my mind.

**Okay so Alex is a werewolf. Tell me what you think about that. I'm so nervous about this chapter so please review. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone, I want to thank everyone who alerted me or added me to their favourites. **

I couldn't believe I had let this happened. How could I have told her like that? How could I be so stupid? I had promised to protect her and all I did was hurt her. All those terrible things I told her! I basically told her she was a cold blooded killer! She had reacted just like Brooke had.

"Damon! DAMON!" Stefan yelled. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

"That's what I wanna know!" I shouted back at him. I couldn't deal with him right now. "Stefan not now." I whispered as I walked towards the door.

"NO! I want to know now!" He blocked the doorway. "What's all this nonsense about Alex being a werewolf? And who is Brooke? You both seem to care about her?" He glared at me. "DAMON!"

As soon as he mentioned Brooke I lost it. I pushed him against the wall. "DON'T YOU DARE MENTION HER! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! SHE WAS THE KINDEST, SWEETEST PERSON YOU WILL EVER MEET!" I gave him one final push against the wall. I then left him there, more confused than ever.

"So you know Damon?" Bonnie asked, trying to make conversation.

I couldn't stand to talk about Damon. Every time I hear his name I remembered everything he said. All the horrible things that I do to people! All the people I have hurt and killed.....

"ALEX! ALEX! Are you okay?" Elena said, interrupting my thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah I am fine." I smiled. I tried to sound as convincing as possible, thankfully they brought it.

"So why were you so upset?" Elena asked, a bit curious.

I knew I couldn't tell them the complete truth. "I had I fight with Damon." God I sounded pathetic!

Bonnie was the first to talk. "DAMON!" she said his name as if it was the most disgusting word in the world. "What did he do to you?" I knew she was trying to keep her anger in check.

"It's nothing, just something stupid." I shrugged.

Elena came to my rescue, obviously sensing that I didn't want to talk about it. "So Alex, do you like here in Mystic Falls?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It's definitely not what I expected when I decided to move here." Well at least that wasn't a lie.

"Hey Elena." I heard someone call from behind me. It was a really cute guy. He was about my height and had gorgeous brown hair. His smile seemed to light up the room.

"Hey Jer, Alex this is my brother Jeremy." She pointed to the guy. "Jeremy this is Alex. She just moved here."

"Hi, nice to meet you." He smiled and shook my hand.

I smiled back. "No the pleasure is all mine."

"Well there is Anna." He said, looking at the girl who had just walked in. "I'll see you guys later, I hope you like it here Alex." He said as he walked away.

"So Alex, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Asked Elena.

I nodded. "Yeah I had a big sister." I said, looking down at my feet.

"Had?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Yeah. She died three years ago." I said, about to cry.

"I'm so sorry. But if you don't mind me asking, how did she die?" Elena asked, her eyes full of sympathy.

"She was killed in a car accident." I said, trying to keep my voice from breaking. "Anyway, I got to go. I will talk to you guys later." I said as I got up and started to walk away. Once I was outside I started walking faster. I couldn't believe this was actually happening to me. What did I ever do to deserve this? Mom, Brooke, Ryan and I killed people!  
I got to my hotel room and started to cry myself to sleep.

**Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the late update. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. Soz that it took so long to get this chapter out, I had my finals but I am done now and I hope that you guys enjoy it**

**warning attempt rape . **

Alex awoke to the sound of someone banging on the door. She got up and went to see who it was. She opened the door and found Damon standing there.

"Alex, we need to talk." He said softly.

"I have nothing to say to you!" She said harshly but as soon as she saw the pain in his eyes she began to regret it. Then she remembered yesterday and started to get mad again. 'How could he lie to me like that?' She thought to herself. 'Even though he knows that I find it hard to trust people! And now to find the people that I trust the most could betray me like that!'

"I'm so, so sorry Alex! Please just let me explain myself?" He begged.

"Give me one reason why I should Damon! Not only did you lie to me about basically everything but you kept something from me...that if I had known I would have tried to stop myself!" She yelled. "I could have tried to do something." She whispered the last part before Damon pulled her into a hug. She started to sob. She clung to him tightly.

They waited for a while like that before she pulled herself together.

"I'm so sorry Alex. I never meant for this to happen. I thought...I thought I was protecting you! That I was doing what was best for you. I never thought that you would get your abilities this soon or that they would develop like that." Damon said desperately.

"You said Brooke was one too, that she was a werewolf. Did she hurt people too?" Dreading the answer to the question, Alex clung to Damon even more tightly then before. She hid her face in his shirt, not wanting to know the answer. Yet she had to know! Deep down she did want to know!

"Yes she did but only for a while." He paused. "She made me lock her up until she changed back."

As soon as Damon said that Alex flew into shock. How could her sister? The sister that couldn't even hurt a fly be able to kill people? The sister that had been there and made sure that she was okay after nightmares? The sister who helped her with her homework? The sister who made sure she was okay after mum died and ignored her pain so she could look after her?

"Alex? Alex?" His eyes were full of concern.

"Yeah? Sorry I was just thinking about some stuff. I just feel like my whole world has been torn apart." She couldn't help but fall into heavy sobs. The tears were rolling down her cheek. 'God! I am such a cry baby! Do I always have to be so weak and vulnerable in front of him?' She thought.

His hands wiped away her tears. "Alex, I need to ask you something." He paused for a minute, as if choosing his words carefully. "Brooke told me that vampires change in their 20's but you are only 18. Did something happen that forced you to change?"

"What? What do you mean?" I asked. 'How could he know about this? He couldn't? Could he?' She thought but her mind flashbacked before she could answer her own question.

"Hey Ryan." I said happily. "I missed you." I said. I looked into his deep green eyes. 'God! He is so beautiful!' I thought as I sat down next to him. His brown hair and caramel skin and a smile that could light up the whole room! He was more than just a good looking person. He was a god like figure! To good looking to look at place on this earth!

"Hey baby. I missed you too." He smiled. He pulled in to kiss me, taking my breath away. He started to kiss more passionately and before too long we were making out. He took his shirt off but Alex didn't stop to admire his body.

"No Ryan! I am not ready yet." But he didn't stop. Instead he pushed her against the wall. "STOP IT!" I started to push him back but he was a lot stronger than me and it took no effort to keep me pinned to the wall. "RYAN! YOU'RE SCARING ME!" I yelled again. "STOP! PLEASE?" I begged.

"Hey? What are you doing?" I heard a stranger's voice and Ryan pushed me against the wall and ran off.

"Miss, are you okay?" I heard a man's voice. I muttered a thank you and fainted.

Alex reopened her eyes. She looked up at Damon, who was shaking her.

"Alex, are you okay?" Alex nodded but noticed that she was sobbing uncontrollably. He started to mutter things like 'You're safe now' and 'I will not let anything happen to you'. I looked at him. Our faces were inches apart before I pulled him in and kissed him.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me whether you liked it or not. I'll try to update sooner. Thanks for reading I really appreciate it. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry for the late update **

**Here's the next chapter **

Alex pov

I pulled away and looked at him. What have I done? I had just kissed Damon Salvatore, the love of my sister's life; how could I have done that to her? This was going to be awkward.

"Oh my god Alex, I'm so sorry," I heard him say. Great, so he regrets kissing me. I faked a smile and said, "It's not your fault, I kissed you. Look Damon, I have to go get ready for school, so I see you later," I said to him.

"Yeah, sure. Why don't you come to my house tomorrow and we'll talk then," he suggested before he gave me a quick hug and left.

I took a quick shower put on a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans and left.

I hoped to avoid Elena and Bonnie as soon as I got to school. They were so nice and sweet and I didn't deserve that. After all, I was disgusting; other than killing people in my sleep I just my kissed dead sister's ex. God was I pathetic.

But I guess my prayers weren't answered. I heard Elena call me from behind. I turned around and tried to form a genuine smile, "Hey guys."

"You left last night in a hurry, we got worried," Bonnie said. "Are you okay?" Bonnie asked concern showing all over her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just a bad night; but everything is fine now," I said hoping that they'd believe my lie even though everything is anything but okay.

But luckily, they seemed to believe my lie because they just smiled and changed the subject.

"Hey Alex, we're having a movie night tonight and Elena is already coming; we were wondering if you wanted to come too," she said.

"What about Caroline?" I asked remembering the blonde at the grill.

"She's visiting her father so she won't be able to come," Elena explained. "So you are coming and we're not taking no for an answer," she said determinedly.

_Why_ _not_? I thought. A night out would make me forget everything that happened in the last three days.

"Yeah sure, why not." I smiled hoping that it looked genuine.

"Great! I'm going to give you the address and we'll see around seven," she said before handing me a paper with the address. The three of us then headed to class.

After school I headed to the hotel and asked if there were any messages for me wishing that Damon would have left something. He didn't leave any messages at the hotel and if he really wanted to talk, he would just come and talk to me.

I headed to my room to change. I opened my suitcase and the first thing I found was a picture of me and my sister. I started to cry at the sight of the picture as the guilt I felt about kissing Damon began to increase. I knew how much they loved each other how much it kills him knowing that Brooke is gone. I even felt worse about how much I enjoyed the kiss and part of me didn't want it to stop. I wiped my tears and silently prayed that she didn't hate me and she would forgive me.

I grabbed my jacket, washed my face so it wouldn't look like I was crying and headed to Bonnie's.

As soon as I got to Bonnie's place, I was amazed. Her house was spectacular; it kind of reminded me of my house in California. It was a two story classic white house. It looked like the house you see in movies. I rang the bell to see a man open it. I guessed he was Bonnie's father. "Hi there," he greeted me. "You must be one of Bonnie's friends," he said in a friendly tone.

I smiled "Yeah, she said I could come over tonight," I said nervously.

"Of course any friends of Bonnie are welcome here," he said before letting me in.

I walked in and saw Elena and bonnie picking a movie. "Alex perfect timing, The Notebook or The Proposal?"

"The Proposal, definitely," I said. I wasn't in the mood for movies that would make me cry.

We watched the movie and then talked for a while.

Elena started gushing about Stefan and how great of a guy he was; she was so lucky to have him, he seemed like a good guy. I wonder if she knows he's a vampire. If she did know Stefan was a vampire than she must have known about Damon. That was why they were warning me. I had my doubts so I asked, "Why were you guys warning me about Damon?"

They both looked at each other like they got caught off guard by the question. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that he hurts girls. He's not the nicest guy around," Bonnie said quickly.

You're lying," I said whispering, "you know what he is." "

They both looked so shocked. They took a moment before Elena started to talk. "You know about Damon and Stefan being …" She stopped mid-sentence.

"Vampires," I said. "Yeah I know. He was with my sister for four years, they were the ones who told me," I said before getting my stuff. "I've got to go."

I left the house as the tears began falling down my cheeks. God, I was crying again. It seemed like that this was all I was doing.

I can't believe it. Even strangers didn't bother to tell me the truth. But why should I blame the people who were strangers? The people that were supposed to tell me the truth didn't and they were supposed to care about me. So why should I expect strangers to?

_**Here it is hope you guys enjoyed it and please please review **_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys here is the new chapter hope you enjoy **_

Damon's pov

I can't believe I did it. I kissed Alex; how I could I do that? Alex was like a little sister to me, but the kiss…it was passionate, it was like how I used to kiss Brooke. God, she was starting to look a lot like her sister. _What_ _have_ _I_ _done?_ I groaned. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice my brother's presence behind me.

"Isn't it a little early to start drinking?" he asked, pointing to the bottle of vodka in my hands.

"Never too early little brother." I smirked. "What are you doing home? Shouldn't you be at school, attending it for what, the hundredth time?" I asked.

"I just talked to Elena," he said, ignoring my sarcasm. "Guess what she told me? Apparently Alex knows we're vampires, do you have anything to say about that?" He glared at me.

"Yeah, Brooke and I were together for a long time. Brooke knew the truth, about what I am, so as default, so did Alex," I explained, forgetting that he didn't know anything about Brooke.

"Who's Brooke?" he asked curiously.

"Alex's older sister." I paused. "My ex-girlfriend."

"What happened? Did she break up with you when she figured out how much of a monster you are?" he said sarcastically.

"No, she died," I said. "I was going to marry her," I whispered.

For the first time in years, I saw something smolder in my brother's eyes; other than hate or annoyance, it was pity. I hated that, I didn't need his sympathy. I glared at him. How dare he pity me? I didn't need it, I was stronger than that. Finally, he said, "I didn't know Damon; I just thought that since Katherine, you didn't fall for anyone." He said as if carefully choosing his words.

"You're comparing Brooke to Katharine?" I laughed. It wasn't a sarcastic laugh but a real one; I needed that. "Brooke was the most caring, beautiful person you will ever meet. Her smile could light up the whole room and she could cheer anybody up." I stopped talking for a moment, remembering Brooke. I smiled. God, was I lucky. "Katherine was a cunning deceiving bitch, all she cared about was playing games and hurting people, she never thought of anybody but herself. She doesn't even deserve to be mentioned in the same sentence as Brooke." I looked up to see Stefan's face, he was speechless. Guess he never thought I would ever talk about Katherine like that. To be honest, before I met Brooke, I never would have thought about Katherine like that, but when I met Brooke everything changed.

After about two minutes, Stefan said, "She seemed like an amazing girl. I'm really sorry Damon," he said.

_Don't_ _be_, I thought. I didn't deserve her. I was a monster and she was my angel. Before I could say anything, Stefan asked, "Brooke was Alex's older sister right? So why is she here?"

Alex, I completely forgot about her. What was I going to do about her? I kissed her and I enjoyed it; but I couldn't enjoy this, she was Brooke's sister, I couldn't do that to her.

I knew Stefan expected an answer, but I couldn't tell him the truth, not yet, I wasn't ready. "She's here to visit, I convinced her to stay for a while," I lied.

"Okay," he said, not entirely believing me but he decided not to push it. "I'm going to go hunting, then check on Elena. I'll talk to you later," he said before he left.

I headed to the bathroom, took a shower and got dressed.

The bell rang and I knew it was Alex. Guess it's time to face the music.

I opened the door to find Alex. She looked amazing in her dark t-shirt, skinny jeans and leather jacket ensemble. She was stunning. _Stop_ _it_! I mentally scolded myself. This was Alex, I couldn't think about her like that. "Come in," I stuttered. Since when do I stutter?

"Hey Damon," she said as she entered, "we need to talk."

"I know we do." After a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence, she said, "Elena and Bonnie know that you and Stefan are vampires."

"Yeah, some things happened that led them to know the truth about us." I paused for minute. "Bonnie is a witch you know."

"She's a witch? Why am I not surprised? I mean, werewolves and vampires exist, why can't witches?" She laughed. Her laugh was amazing, I could listen to her laugh for eternity.

"About the kiss Damon, I know you regret it and I don't blame you. I mean with everything that's happened, those memories…I know Brooke was – is – important to you. And not to mention that you're so handsome and amazing and caring…" she blushed once she noticed she was beginning to ramble. "I'm sorry I kissed you," she said at last.

I couldn't stop myself so pulled her close and I kissed her.

_**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please please review **_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys here is the new chapter hope you enjoy**_

Alex pov

I forced myself to pull away from Damon, finally breathing in air. I stared at him, gasping.

Damon Salvatore had kissed me again. Did he like me, and not just platonically, but romantically? Did he only see me as a replacement for my sister? It happened often where I was just considered the substitute for my sister, so it wouldn't be a surprise if he thought that way too. Though, the thought that Damon only saw me as a replacement hurt. All I could ask him was, "Why?"

_Way to sound pathetic, Alex,_ I thought.

"Why what?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Why did you kiss me just now?" I asked the question I dreaded hearing the answer to. "Were you imagining Brooke?"  
I expected him to say yes and break my heart along with it.

"What? No!" he exclaimed. "I never thought of Brooke when I kissed you; I didn't kiss you because you're her sister. I like you a lot Alex," he admitted, "Besides you; Brooke is the only other girl I've kissed like that. I would never compare you to Brooke. I kissed you because I wanted to. I would never do that to you. You are an amazing girl, Alex, so stop comparing yourself to your sister."

I paused before saying, "I'm sorry."

"What? Why?" he asked once again.

"I'm sorry that I came here and pretty much put your life on hold; I'm sorry that I remind you of Brooke; I'm sorry that I can't control myself, that I kill people. Most of all, I'm sorry that I kissed you." I realized that I was crying when Damon wiped away the stray tears gently.

"None of this is your fault Alex, " he said trying to convince me.

I couldn't take this anymore. I didn't deserve this; I didn't deserve him.

I left knowing Damon wouldn't follow me and would leave me alone to cool off.

As soon as I got to my room, I started to look for a picture of the held my mother, Brooke and me.

As soon as I found the picture, I sat on my bed and looked at it. It was taken on my twelfth birthday, a year before my mom died. Before all of this, we were so happy. We didn't have to worry about all this.

While looking at the picture, I couldn't help but to apologize to mom. "I'm sorry for being such a disappointment. I know I'm not perfect, but I'm trying mom. I miss you so much; if you were here I know that you would have been able to help me. You would have been there for me. Rest in peace mom and know that I will always love you." I paused before looking at Brooke's form in the picture. "Brooke I don't know if you hate me right now; and if you do I wouldn't blame you. I'm sorry for kissing Damon, but I couldn't help myself. He's just so amazing and caring and not to mention handsome." I stopped for a moment before continuing. "I'm really sorry but I really like him, and I hope you don't hate me. Though, if you're going to hate someone, hate me, it's my fault. Damon didn't mean for this to happen. Just know that I would never replace you in Damon's heart and nor would I want to. You're my sister and I love so much and I miss you." I put the picture next to the bed before heading to the bathroom and taking a shower.

I was going to go to sleep. I hoped that there would be no more nightmares about Ryan.

_"No, please don't!" I heard some girl scream. I looked down to see her face. It looked like she was bitten by some kind of animal. "Get away for me!" I felt her blood in my mouth, but I didn't stop drinking it. _

I woke up abruptly from my dream, breathing heavily only to find myself in my underwear. I opened the TV to find the news on.

_Local____girl murdered. Police state that it looked like some kind of animal attack._

_Her name was Britney Baxter, age sixteen. She goes to the local high school. _

_Two weeks ago, a girl was also found brutally murdered, which police assume is by the same animal._

_Then a picture of the girl Britney appeared._

I turned off the TV. That girl was the girl for my dream, but it wasn't a dream. it was real I. I killed the girl.

_**Here it is hope you enjoyed it and please please review tell me if you liked it or not**_

_**Thanks for reading**_


	13. Chapter 12

Hey guys I know it's been so long since I have updated this story , but here it is I hope you guys enjoy and please review

Alex's pov

I looked around staring at my hotel room . It was nice, wooden floors, a bathroom, a black closet and a large bed, another thing I didn't deserve

I couldn't believe it , all this damaged was caused by me all that pain , all that blood it was all my fault. I shouldn't have come here, these people didn't deserve this , this girl didn't deserve to die like that .She was just as old as me , had her whole life ahead of her,she would've gone to college , probably met some guy fallen in love and had a family and I took that away from her . I could stand this anymore this pain , this guilt that I feel , f this is the way my life is supposed to go then I'd rather die. I never thought that could ever hate myself so much , but then again I never thought in my wildest dreams that I'm a werewolf

I grabbed my jacket and headed to the Salvatore boarding house. There was the one person that I know might be able to help me , and if he couldn't then he's the only one strong enough to kill me

I needed to see Damon

Damon's pov

"I killed somebody " I heard the person that meant more to me right now than anybody else say that ,she sounded so broken I hate to admit it kind of hurts

I hugged her and she clung to me held me so tightly , as she started sobbing like her whole world fell apart which I guess it died. Why would all this be happening to such a good person , she was so selfless , so kind and caring , to say her and Brooke were good people where understatement. This was happening again , but this time with Alex and I'm just as helpless…god I hate feeling that way.

"It wasn't your fault, none of this is your fault." He said as he kept playing with her hair " everything will be ok"

"How Damon , everything I do keeps hurting people that I care about and people that I don't even know .Damon after Brooke died I was so sad , it was like there was a hole inside me and it kept growing and growing. I tried to act like everything okay and people believed me. Every day at school, I didn't know why but I knew something was different about me, that something was not normal but I blew that feeling off. To know that I did that to some girl who lost her sister , or a mother who lost her daughter and made them feel like I felt. I just can't live with that. "She took a deep breath before she went on." It's like I was put in this world to suffer , first my parents leaving , then Brooke dyeing, and the first guy that I thought I could spend my life with, he tried to rape me ,and that is not all I ended lives without even knowing it , I just wish somebody would tell me what I did that was so bad" she whispered the last part so brokenly.

"You're right you don't deserve this you deserve a lot better ,and I will make sure that everything will be ok." He promised vowing to do everything in his power in order to take care of her again , he's not going to lose her like he lost Brooke ." How about you get some sleep , you looked like you haven't had a good night sleep in days"

She nodded as she headed to his rooms leaving Damon alone with his thoughts

After she left, Damon began of thinking of ways he could help her , there had to be a way to control her abilities , with Brooke he used to lock her up but sometimes that didn't work and she got out . He knew that he had to tell Stephan,that there was a werewolf in Mystic Falls but he couldn't risk it , Stephan would kill anything that could harm Elena and her friends. He couldn't risk his brother trying to kill Alex because he knew deep down that he would choose Alex and he was pretty sure that he didn't want to kill his brother.

As he kept thinking of a way to help Alex, he recalled a conversation with Brooke

**Flashback **

**"It didn't work Damon , I still got out …. What if Alex was home I could've " she couldn't even finish her sentence without crying ,n the thought of her hurting anyone let alone her sister , made her want to throw up. **

**"Hey look at me" he said gently playing with her hair " Alex is fin,e no one got hurt, everything is okay" He said , he hated seeing her so upset , she was his whole life and to see her in so much pain , it killed him. What would Stephan say if he found out what he was thinking.**

**"This time , what if next time it isn't " she paused " there has to be another way"**

**" I think somebody might be able to help us , some witch's not all are said to be able to create I don't know I think un amulet that helps werewolves control themselves , I researched it some more , it didn't work most times but they say it worked once or twice. I didn't want to get your hopes up if it didn't work"**

**"It's worth a try" **

**They sat in silence for about an hour then ,she looked straight in to his eyes " I love you so much "**

**"Not as much as I love you " he said as he began to kiss her neck gently**

**End of flashback **

He sighed as he remembered Brooke , god he missed her . He pushed those thoughts aside and thought about the amulet , he just hoped it would work

Thank you so much for reading, and please don't forget to review


End file.
